Tainted Soul
by Viral Mutation
Summary: The miasma killed earth, only a handfull of people survived. They must flee the curse and the horrid mutations with-in Pg 13
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Lifeless**

**A/N Welcome to my second story, it's based on Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. So Enjoy!**

**Story: Someone made the Miasma go haywire, Killing the entire earth, yet only four people survived, will they work together? Or go insane.**

**Disclaimer –I don't own Nintendo or Square-Enix...**

Waves, Waves of Poison engulfed the defenseless earth. No one was held responsible none were blamed, Remaining people prayed for life as the clouds of Miasma ran up to Tipa. Yet, one child hugged the Mighty crystal for survival, coughing ender his scratchy breath he told anyone around him to stay close to the crystal. But with this new miasma surrounding the world, even the biggest one, could not save man-kind.

Tetsuya watched as the poison ripped off his Clavat family's flesh. This scaring image made his body want to break down and faint, holding the crystal harder, with a vortex of miasma circling the few people left on earth, he had a horrible nightmare and didn't want to wake up to the rotten village...

While grasping the Crystal, the razor ends of the rock cut open his tender Alchemist hands the blood tear down the glowing blue shelter, the ab-normal blue morphed red. Manipulating the poisonous gas sustaining around the decayed Village, only so much of the re-born crystal curtain protected a lesser area but enough to spare Tetsuya's life.

His curious eye's looked around the town, Trees were bare to the branches, and Houses lifted off the ground into a black hole. The environment on earth was not acceptable, Tornadoes of venom ripped through out the world –tidal waves of hazardous water overflowed the land, Miasma streams broke loose and fired into the open sky.

A dust storm kicked up, it blinded Tetsuya as he filled up with tiredness. Passing out cold he laid on the purple ground the fumes got to his head and he started to hallucinate while sleeping. Earth was already infected but human could cope, with granted power of Myrrh droplets to rejuvenate the crystal shards, chalices were the only source of life, but with a lesser volume of clean air to breath. This plague was different however was much more severe you could see the miasma it darkened the skies and ground, nothing with in its path could survive.

The poison dissolves the land to its bones, a wasteland of death. This fantasy is close to final.

Some how explosions blew off around the fainted boy, the Miasma is flammable, it must of hit a bomb crate, fires combusted after burning what ever ruins left. A crowd of Cyclones raced up to the crystal, swinging around it glide in the middle. The cyclones simultaneously broke apart from each other dancing out in every direction.

Who knew that this would happen, someone must have been a madman to start this. The moon watched as its counterpart die slowly, Meteors were attracted to the bleak world smashing up the land like glass rearranging the continental order causing earth-quakes. The abyss was the centre point of this event, go figure.

If only they knew this would happen sooner or later, man-kind could have done something like an investigation. But a scarce amount of water, food and life still exists, in the background, someone cast 'Cure' on the Unconscious boy, then flew away before regaining strength to breath.

The flutter on angle feathers flipped onto the ground.

"Uggh" Tetsuya aching blue eye's opened, lifting himself off the muddy ground his light brown hair repelled from the wind, "Where am I?" The sicken sun shown from the clouds in rays –revealing a mutated island dripping with new genetic life. "Lynari? Kilanda, yeah theirs a mountain in the middle" The landscape of 'Kilanda' changed drastically, a forest grew all over and the ocean swallow to a big lake, this was not once the land he dwelled on. Birds sang peacefully, almost like nothing happened. Tetsuya raised one eyebrow while staring into space "Maybe, some beings survived? That's means someone else could be somewhere on this island probably like me, confused and shocked" He rubbed his bruised arm while limping towards the vacant beach. Sitting down he looked out into the horizon. "Who started this Plague?" He scathed his forehead. Cracking his fingers he spotted something on his hand –then freaked out.

**END**

**Hope you liked Chapter one, I'm having a case of Writer's block right now. Anyways G'day!**

**_-Viral Mutation_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Wired.**

* * *

Tetsuya blinked at the rising sun. "Is it really day?" He sighed heavily to himself while pushing his small body up. The sun was indeed cold, or was it the purple clouds that gloomed the gray skies… Either so, it was a very damp morning, only a lone two birds chirped, he'd know, Tetsuya never slept a wink. To worried from everything that'd happen in the yester hours. But, it was time to move on, try to do at least _something _before he would 'kick the bucket.'

The mud was finally dry and somewhat stable to support him, the tree's rolled fresh dew off the abnormal leaves, and the musky sea water washed repetitively against the shore's. Before he moved his boot, something moving caught his crisp blue eye's, a hermit crab. But…mutated! It stood at a dumbfounded two feet, and hissed as it snapped it's green wart like giant right claw.

Tetsuya jumped over it and sprinted towards the grass. Tumbling down like a roll of logs, he sat down, exhausted from the millisecond energy burst. "What; was that thing!" His heart beat deafly and abruptly. If that were a crab…what other mutations would roam on this land? Probably unlimited amounts, all hissing, and fighting, and mutating, and maybe…hunting? The single though made a cold, sharp string snap in his back, to scary to begin.

He wiped his nose and got up again, he stood firmly on the grass, feeling strangely safe on it, Tetsuya began to think…thinking deeply about this situation, "Did anyone else survive…was this all a dream? It's too real to be a fantasy, or even a legend…Maybe it supposes to happen? Like…the Miasma…" He usually found himself talking to nothing; he did it a lot actually, almost like a habit.

Rustling in the forest behind him made him shriek! Growls and moans were escaping from the maze of leaves and umlauted plants. "Who's there?" he asked stupidly.

"Get…off…this island!"

"AHH!" Tetsuya roared, while running swiftly away, asking no questions, and not turning back. Slowing down to a walk he decided to explore…the forests were far too dangerous and mysterious to enter, so the beaches were his territory for now. To his surprise…he was humming. A nice, soft song that he could remember, anything, to calm his nerves. The winds were very relaxing to him, he felt like he could just spread wings…and fly away, fly back to his town of Tipa, and forget this entire series of events. "Ow." Something pinched his neck slightly, shuffling his coat, a bleach white angel feather sharply cut into the ground. "Where did this…come…from?"

When the explosions of treetops thinned, a decayed building started to form. Civilization at last! Ran though his mind over and over. He could finally go home! His walking turned into running again, while he ran over the thoughts in his head over and over. The closer he got…the smaller his confidence grew. It looked like this building hadn't been used in years…possibly ten…maybe even twenty. He sighed while collapsing on the ground, Tetsuya grunted. His excitement took over again, and got the best of him. _I really need to stop doing that._ He criticized to himself.

He ran his slender fingers through the silky sand, letting the billions of grains seep through his fingers; a nice cool feeling relaxed him again. He imagined many people must of come here…there were uncountable footprints discarded all over the beach. _Wait a second…if they're foot prints are here…then people must be here!_ He squealed, no matter how depressing things can get, he could always find a way to make himself happy.

This time however, he walked. But walked fast, there were many hermit crabs picking though the sands, they would all hiss and growl while he passed by, the beach was now unsafe, much like this island. He walked on the line of dead grass, and thick sand so he'd be killing two birds with one stone. The building was about half a kilometre away; the details were now showing dearly.

Broken windows, vines crawling all over in a web of messes, the doors slanted and supported by one hinge, and one hinge only. And a wall, was completely torn down by a great force, such a force was out of the question.

Tetsuya ran his finger against the dissolved wall, the imprints were made recently, that made him shiver, and he walked around the perimeter, until something caught his view, just a simple window made him stop. The reflection that he expected was different and scary. It made his heat pump hot blood into his cold body, it was alike a nightmare in a dream, he changed…his appearance was effected by this new event. Somehow, his beautiful blue eyes were now a pinkish red; they glistened with a sting of hazardous hue. His hair was brighter, blonder and silkier then ever, his was puzzled greatly. So much, that he felt a bit light headed, a new him? How was that even possible? It made no sense; it made him want to close his new set of eyes and open, being himself. Yet, through all the fear and confusion…he kind of liked it? Before he could physically get to know himself, something grew over him, anger out of nothing. A strange lust…for pain.

That lust caused him to grasp his arms and shiver, "What…what…is this?" blood started to reach out of nose and onto the ground in sickening amounts. Coughing shortly came over, and finally, he fainted. Slowly falling backwards onto the creamy sand, pints of sand shifted to his mold as he collapsed.

_All to fast Tetsuya, all to fast, you poor, poor, soul._ He god like voice softly echoed into his ear, ringing no sense and no meaning into his shut brain.

END.


End file.
